Hunting Rainbows
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: After so many failed attempts on finding rare treasures, this human explore might have finally caught a brake. Just not in the way he would have imagined. Enjoy...


"Mother fucking Celestia damn-"

*BAM!*

A spear flew out the wall and impaled the foul mouthed humans straw hat on the glowing sand stone wall. He poked his head up right below his hat and glared at the spear.

"FUCK YOU!" He kicked the spear, snapping it in half. He grabbed the sharpened part and pulled it out the wall with his cap and went on his way down the now arrow infested corridor.

His name is Mercer, Kal Mercer. Investigator and explore extraordinaire.

He's traveled around Equestria studying and observing the local cultures and traditions and delicacies. As his hunger for adventure increased he chose to seek out the gifts of the past. Now his travels have brought him to one of the temple on the southern edge of saddle Arabia.

And right now It seems like he might have bitten off more then he could chew.

"Still haven't found much in this place. Maybe..." He pulled out a treasure map "I shouldn't have dropped so many bits on just a map. Never trust a pony in a robe who makes you want to buy a map... Is the lesson here." Rolling the map up he slide it into his back pocket.

"There have been reports of at least 12 dozen different temples, abandoned palaces and shrines all over the place through history but their locations have been lost in the sands of time. If I can find something valuable here I'll never worry about money issues ever again!" He growled to himself in anger. "IF I CAN FIND SHIT!"

He glanced around at the faint glow coming off the walls. "I appreciate the fact that the ponies here had the foresight to make the stones glow when it gets dark. But the test of time withers all, I guess." He pulled out a lantern from his backpack. As he lit the fire inside it faded.

"The hell?"

He lit it again. And again the fire faded to nothing.

As he kept on trying to light the lantern a section of the wall was glowing brighter and brighter. Eventually on the 10th try he noticed. He approached the cracking and vine wrapped wall.

"What have we here?"

As he got a closer look at it he placed his ear on it and knocked all over it. Until finally-  
*TAP!*

"BINGO!"

He pushed on the wall as hard as he could. A ear curling screech of rusted metal crunch rang out. He still pushed but the hidden door wouldn't budge another inch.

"Alright you. Wanna do it the hard way? We'll do it the hard way!" Kal pulled out another invaluable item from his backpack: A sheathed combat knife. Finding the joints, he used the butt of the knife and bashed into them as hard as he could until they finally broke apart.

He was feeling extremely excited now! Hours of looking, dodging all kinds of traps, and disappointment finally ending!

Kal took a calming breath and took a few steps back and charged at the door! He jumped and kicked the door damn in one swift strike! Dust scattered all over the corridor, blinding Kal from what his prize was.

It...Did not disappoint.

Gold, Jewl incrusted crowns, Silver of all kinds, and even rare forms of fabric designs, none of which have been seen in ages!Stacks of old tomes and scrolls! Sweet baby Woona, he hit the mother load!

"Yes...Yes...!

**YEEEEESSSS!**"

Kal started to scream and howl with pure laughter and happiness. He jumped in and felt all the treasure touch his skin. 'This is real... This is really happening!' He though as he inspected a fifteen inch long golden statue of a pony prince. And that was just a small sample of what was in the room!

He pumped his fist high in the air. "THIS IS THE GREATES DAY OF MY LIFE!"

***CLINK!CLINK!***

"...Eh?"

He brought his arms down and saw a set of thick black cuffs around his wrists. Then something flew over his head and before he could notice it he was sent flying along with it. He let out a yelp as he smacked the wall with his locked arms above his head attached to some sort of metal slab on the wall.

He tried desperately to yank his arms away but as he did a faint clear white aura appeared when he tried but disapeared when he stopped.

A voice in the darkness called out "Theft protection magic. Strong enough to last 1,000s of years of corrosion... And hold a human in place."

He looked away from his bindings too see the same cloaked figure from before!

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I was some regular old pony?" Somewhere along the lines the voice shifted from raspy to something...Familiar. Then it hit him like a thunder bolt.

"Off all ponies it had to be. You?"

The pony standing in front of him amidst all the treasure dramatically tore off its cloak to reveal none other then the main mare of adventure herself, Daring Do!

"Thanks for going through most of the temple for me and my protege."

His voice dripped with bitter anger "Why the hell did you need me? And what protege are you talking about?"

"Now come on Kal. You know how this works." She said in a coy manner.

"Yeah I do! Finders keepers! Now keep your hooves off my treasure!" He was seething with rage by now. "The last few times I ran into you I missed out on my chance!" He gritted his teeth and flexed his muscles as he tried to rip the cuffs away from the slab holding him in place. His hands pulled away a few inches and with a hard yank he was face to snout with the literature figure.

"Last I checked I gave you my map to use. You just found the prize because I wanted you too. Now I'm going to take this treasure and give these artifacts to a museum, where they rightly fully belong."

"Back off Do! I worked for this and I'm taking my reward!" He was suddenly flung back to the wall, exhausted but still glaring.

"So what about this protege of yours? Where is he-"  
"She."  
He rolled his eyes "-She at? Guarding the entrance or something?"

"I sent her to tell some friends of mine a few miles away where to come. I made a double of the map I gave you so I'm sure they'll be here in time."

kal let out a tired sigh and hung his head in defeat. "So what now? You gonna leave me here to be rescued by some researches. And why me? Do you get off from getting others hopes up?" He sat on the floor cross legged waiting for an answer.

"Well... You see. As an adventure I'm always on the move. And I don't get much time to myself. And I don't get much of a chance to take care of some of my more... Carnal needs."

His eyes grew wide and most of his face and neck grew hot with a blush.

"Hehehe... Your joking right? You can't be serious."

She walked towards him with an extra sway in her trot. She slowly took off her hat and placed it down beside him. He tried to back up but the wall stopped that idea.

"Whats wrong? Never touched a woman before? Or a real mare?" She leaned in close to his face, but he was looking everywhere but in her eyes.  
"SO what if I didn't! I don't need to have had sex to be a real man! Its none of your business anyway!"

She wasn't convinced "Really? Then tell me. Why have you kept your legs crossed?"  
"!"

"Why not just stretch out those legs of yours? Like so..."

Daring Do turned around demonstrated by displaying her prominent hips and flank. Her tail obstructed the view to her-

"Cut it out! Besides your not even my type!" He tried to turn his head away but all she did was push her butt closer until she was rubbing her flank against his face.  
"Hows that feel? Can you feel the heat coming off me? I bet you've imagined some mare rubbing herself on you haven't you?" She teased.

She placed her hooves beside his head and gave him a long lick across the same cheek. A tiny groan escaped.

"Looks like I convinced you just a tiny bit But tell me: Are you ready to become a true man?" She tilted his head up to look him in the eye.

Kal replied "...Yes. Besides its not like I can do anything."  
He still had an innocent blush on his face.

A smile of victory grew over her face. "Oh yes there is."

**-Kal's POV-**

I was about to ask what when my mouth was covered by her wet labia. it felt incredibly hot and moist, like a fresh pie. I opened my mouth and met with strong musky sent and matching flavor. The flavor wasn't bad, just strong. Daring let out a restrained sigh of relief as i moved my tongue anywhere it could touch.

The smell made my head feel dizzy but I couldn't help but receive more of her juices. Suddenly I felt one of her hooves touch my crotch. I redoubled my efforts on her loins and my reward was a torrent of thick mare fluids. I groaned along with her with every drop that sank down my throat and into my stomach.

She turned around and moved down until she was face to face with the tent building in my pants. Using her teeth she pulled my zipper down and my member came out standing loud, proud, and throbbing in anticipation. She let out an impressed whistle.

"Not bad there Kal! You sure got a nice piece here!" While lewd, I felt proud of what I have. Just **BARELY **at eight inches of proudness.

"As a bonus for making me cum I'll give you this..."She turned her head around and opened her mouth, displaying her sticky spit and soft inviting throat."Your first blow job!"

She grabbed me with her hooves and aimed me at her open mouth. I could feel her breath closing in on me. Until...

"Hey! I'm back from..."

I looked up to see a sky blue Pegasus mare with dark purple eyes. Which were now staring at mine.

'Oh shit.'

"Well well well. Looks like I crashed something interesting. So this is the guy you were talking about, huh?" She flew over to us. "I can see why you wanted to use him to scope out the place for us!" She ran her hoof over my member causing me to twitch.

"Wait wait wait! You planned all-Mmmhp!" My face was covered with yet another pussy shoved into my view. At this point I shouldn't even care and just enjoy myself.

"You should be thankful! Imagine how many would love trade places with you! To get a taste of the great Rainbow Dash and Daring Do!" She wiggle her hips as my face and nose buried into her. She tasted sweeter but had a more watery aftertaste. My tongue swirled as deep as it could travel in her honey pot.

"W-wow! He's not bad! Even better then Fluttershy!"

"Ahhhh!" I felt Do's mouth engulf me and suckle on my thankful cock. I almost came right there but Instead let out a heavy supply of pre into her maw. Daring Deep throated me slowly as she sucked and licked all along my shaft, her snout brushing against my family jewls.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash pulled away and repositioned herself so she was standing over me. She looked down at me and said "Take a deep breath and dig in!" Taking her advice she placed her hoof behind my head and pushed me so I was kissing her labia. Then she pushed my face deeper in, all while I made eye contact with her.

"Ohh fuck! I might come back to you after this later after this!" She grabbed my head and pushed me harder against her abdomen, mixing her juice with Do's in my mouth. I could almost say I'm in heaven right now.

I felt cold air breeze over my exposed head as Do rose off me to speak "Your a hard worker Kal I'll give you that. So..." RD was brushed aside so I could see Daring Do straddle herself over my pecker. 'God I wish I had my hands!'

"Say bye bye to boy hood!"

And with that she sank down at an agonizing pace until I finally bottomed out in her. She wore a confident grin as she looked me in the eyes. She wasn't very gentle. She raised her hips until I was barely inside and slam down hard on my thighs. Sweat was flying off from her mane all over the place.  
I was already too close (DAMN IT!) at this point. Losing my virginity, banging two sexy mares at once. My virgin brain can't handle all this!

"I'm not goona last much longer!" I growled out as I tried to match her movements.

"Hehe. You did pretty good for a virgin." Daring took me down to the hilt and flexed her inner muscles around me. "So I'll give you another first. Rainbow Dash let him know how good he is."

RD stood in front of me, pleasuring herself with one hoof and holding my head with the other. I stuck my mouth between her thighs again licked up her juices again. Her sweet flavor was the final straw. Like a chain-reaction everypony hit their points. I let out a loud moan as I came for the first time, unlike any other time before, inside a beautiful mare. As I grit my teeth I hear rainbow Dash above me let lose her own moan and soak my face with her juices and Daring Do's flowed all over me, milking me of my seed as much of my seed as possible.

I started seeing spots and before I knew it everything faded to white.

X

The mares inspected the human. His eyes were rolled up to the back of his head and he wore a pleased smile with a streak of drool on his face as well as dripping with Rainbow Dashes pussy juice.

"Whew! Damn he knows how to use that mouth of his! I gotta get him to teach me how to do that thing with his tongue!" She looked at Daring Do as she pulled herself free from Kals softening member. "So what are we gonna do with him now?"

"Well... Leaving him here for the excavators to find would be a bit muchmuch. Sy...We'll take him with us. Besides..." She gave his unconscious body a quick lick across the face. "I think I'll have him in my next book...Excluding the dirtier parts."

**END**

**A/N: ****Jungleball this is for you!**

**Soo everyone did ya like? This was made for a friend of mine on Reddit. Hope you liked it man! And hopefully if my ****ing computer doesn't lose power again I won't have to ****ing back track again. **

**Seriously. I lost my shit and didn't get a damn nights sleep cause of it. **

**Protip: Save every 10mins when writing. Will save you lots of heart/headache.**


End file.
